powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Energy Constructs
The energy-based power and ability to craft a numerous variety of desired weapons and tools out of pure solid colored energy. A sub-power of Constructs Creation and Energy Manipulation. Also Called *Energy Craftsmanship *Energy Weapon Creation Capability Users craft tools, objects, weapons or other items out of ambient energy. Often appearing as brightly colored light, but may sometimes be invisible. Users may project a sword or a tank or armor or a shield. Often used both defensively and offensively constructs are usually simple, but depending on the users skills and energy use, could be very large and or intricate. Some users may be able to construct objects that could withstand reentry into earths atmosphere. Applications User can create any item they have seen or can imagine and have a good idea how it functions. Short list of possibilities includes: * Animating the energy for various purposes. * Appendages * Armors * Barriers, Shields and Walls * Golems ** Entities * Platforms * Retrains * Weapons Limitations * Limits simply include the User's imagination. Less creative usually means they can only make simplified consructs, such as geometric shapes and stick figures. Advanced practitioners can make exact replicas of anything they think of. *Can easily be broken if the amount of force that is applied is greater than the amount the user's imagination can produce. * May be difficult to maintain and can break if the construct takes too much damage from repeated attacks, especially if the user has problems with maintaining focus. *Constructs that are solely used as defensive armor may have their own natural weaknesses. Known Users *Lantern Corps members (DC Comics; via Lantern Power Rings) *Armor (Marvel) *Quasar (Marvel; via Quantum Bands) *Shiv (Static Shock) *Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10: Alien Force/Ben 10: Ultimate Alien/Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) *Verdona Tennyson (Ben 10: Alien Force) *Anodites (Ben 10 series-colored shades of pink, magenta or/and fuschia) *Quincies (Bleach) *Uryū Ishida (Bleach) *Ryūken Ishida (Bleach) *Sōken Ishida (Bleach) *Everyone in the Scott Pilgrim universe *Superman X (Legion of Super-Heroes/DC Comics) *Pearl and Nash (Angel & Faith) *Gotenks (Dragon Ball Z) *Vegeta (Dragon Ball Z) *Eldre Koh (Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Nine) *Danny Phantom (Danny Phantom) *Vlad Plasmius (Danny Phantom) *Dark Danny (Danny Phantom) *Jennifer Tate (Primal) *Ledgic (Dragon Ball GT) *Mysterious Figure (Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep) *Yasha (Asura's Wrath) *Bunker (DC Comics) *Kazuma Kuwabara (Yu Yu Hakusho) Gallery File:X-Men Vol 1 202 page 0 Carmella Unuscione (Earth-616).jpg|Carmella Unuscione with Energy Armor. File:02.jpg|Shiv of "Static Shock" crafting an energy blade. File:200px-Astonishing X-Men Vol 3 21 Textless.jpg|Armor (Marvel) and her Exoskeleton. 1849888 f496.jpg|The Blue Lantern Power Ring from DC. 1850013 f496.jpg|The Red Lantern Power Ring from DC. 1850016 f496.jpg|The Yellow Lantern Power Ring from DC. 1850015 f496.jpg|The Orange Lantern Power Ring from DC. 1849890 f496.jpg|The Indigo Lantern Power Ring from DC. 1849889 f496.jpg|The Violet Lantern Power Ring from DC. Green Power Ring.jpeg|The Green Lantern Power Ring from DC. bnpromowhitering.jpg|The White Lantern Power Ring from DC. Black Lantern power ring.jpg|The Black Lantern Power Ring from DC. Gwen-Tennyson-Wallpaper.jpg|Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10) 477px-Charm003d.jpg|Charmcaster (Ben 10) Quasar.jpeg|Quasar (Marvel Comics) Category:Powers Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Energy Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Mental Power Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Generation Category:Constructs Category:Fighting Power